


Jail

by Rizeru_chan



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), iKON (Kpop), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Nonsense, Original Characters - Freeform, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizeru_chan/pseuds/Rizeru_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do when you're in jail for stupid reasons? You break out.<br/>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Okay so Honestly I have no idea how this story is going to come out. I'm probably going to make it half serious half comedic/stupid. It's basically just a story I'm writing for fun. You don't have to read it. Plot idea came from my cousin. If you hate on the story HATE ON THE STORY not my cousin. If you do read it... I'm sorry HAH</p><p>I know some of them don't act like that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jerk.

"Okay, so why are all of you here again?" Sasha's brow was curved as she stared at her three cousins. There were so many wrong things with the situation at hand. 1, they were all smiling, they were in a waiting cell for Pete's sake! Last time she checked people don't smile when getting arrested. 2, why was Cheska dressed like that? She was wearing an apron and holding a spatula with her right hand comfortably as if she didn't even notice it was there. 3, both Cheska and Rizeru were sitting between two people... yes two. She was guessing Rizeru was in there for pedophilia... 4, Officer Wonho was on duty.

"They," Cheska and Rizeru sat up straight when they noticed they were being pointed at. "didn't do anything, but they demand to be inside with those people because they believe they did nothing wrong." He crossed his arms and glared at the two. They looked at each other before looking down.

"What did those guys do?" She sighed, already knowing what the answer could be.

"One of those two are in here for illegal rap competitions, the other one is in here for fighting an officer." He rubbed his chin. Sasha felt slightly irritated just by the fact Wonho was arresting people she knew but she kept her cool and waited for him to talk about Rizeru and confirm the guess she made earlier.

"The other two are in here for dating that girl, she is still a minor yet dating those two men, who are obviously older." He crossed his arms again.

Sasha coughed into her hand beginning to get very irritated hearing Wonho's voice. Shownu, her boyfriend, eyed her warily, she was getting pissed off. He carefully watched as she spoke, in a chilling voice, "Officer, do you know exactly how old she is?" Paying no mind to the coldness in her tone he waved the question away.

"She's probably like 12, and those two are over twenty" she could see her cousin's shocked faces, all the smiles from earlier were gone and replaced with offended looks. Wonho still paid no mind to it, as if he was blind.

"Heh," Sasha grit her teeth as everyone but the object of her anger gulped.

"Well, officer, I would like for you to know that she is 17, turning 18 in a few months. And I am sure, I mean really sure that those two wouldn't lay a hand on her until those few months are up. I know them personally, they are nice guys."

"Well, there have been suspicions and complaints. Unless you are willing to take it to court, they are staying in Jail for 2 years."

"TWO-" Rizeru yelled from behind the bars, she received a sharp look from the officer and immediately sat back down. The two men beside her glared back at him.

"She has a small point there, you aren't even sure if those two have touched her or thought of her in an inappropriate way, you can't put them in jail for an unreasonable amount of time." Shownu stepped up, he looked at Jin and Hyungwon, the two boys sitting on separate sides of the girl, trying to get them to stop glaring, he didn't want things to be worse and irritating than they already are.

"Officer Shownu, are you trying to help these people? These, these criminals?!" He was really starting to piss everyone off.

"They aren't criminals, I know them personally, they aren't criminals" Wonho raised a thick eyebrow at Shownu's statement.

"Oh, so what you're saying is that you knew they were doing these things... And you've never turned them in..."

Shownu stayed quiet for a while, side-eyeing his girlfriend to make sure she won't explode "I'm sure they were going to stop."

"Oh really, isn't that what they all say? 2 years for those three, a year for the others."

"You can't keep us in here for that long! That's a violation of your job!" Hillary, who's story still wasn't told, pointed out.

"Shownu violated his job too, he knew about that guy's little competitions but he never reported it to any of the officers now did he?" He smirked when all of them kept quiet. "Shownu can keep his job as long as I can keep mine." He smirked and walked away, leaving the 11 of them alone.

"What does he have against us?" Cheska asked, frustrated, she leaned back against the grimy wall before noticing how unappealing it was and springing back up. "Gross!" Even though she was in a bad mood, Sasha couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Hey!" the offended tone in her voice made the other laugh harder.

"Okay, okay. How did you get caught?" She looked at each and every one of them, but with less anger than when the other officer was present. Her eyes landed on the second trio that was supposedly supposed to stay in there for two years.

"Hyungwon, Jin, what did you do to get caught like this?"

"Well..." Jin sighed and started.

"I went to visit Rizeru because usually we go on dates on Thursdays, but Hyungwon was there..." Jin trailed off as Hyungwon piped up.

"I thought it would be a nice change to hang out with Rizeru. I had a whole date planned out, but Jin started arguing with me and telling me to get out."

"Well, we're all going to be hanging out now," Rizeru muttered under her breath. Both males at her sides looked at her, her eyes widened in embarrassment before she apologized.

"Sorry! I'm just really mad at that officer. Who is he anyways Shownu?"

Upon hearing his name being called, he snapped out of his thoughts. "What?"

"What are you thinking of?" Sasha asked. Shownu looked around and shook his head.

"I'll tell you later. What did you say Rizeru?"

"Who was that jerk and what does he have against us?"

Shownu sighed and looked at Sasha. "That was Wonho, we used to be friends but we went through a cheesy story where two guys fight over a girl and one of them win. I won, and Wonho's salty. Finish your story, how did Wonho come into your situation?"

"Well..."

Jin and Hyungwon stormed out of the small apartment at the same time, Rizeru followed behind with a worried look on her face.

"Guys-" Rizeru noticed some of the doors unlocking as residents walked out, wondering what was going on.

"YOU ALWAYS HANG OUT WITH HER! You're taking up most days of the week, we agreed to split the days until her birthday!" Jin accused.

"You're just jealous that I'm acting like a better boyfriend than you. You're afraid she's going to choose me." Hyungwon shot back, angering the other male further, which only caused a louder response.

"I AM NOT SCARED OF WHAT YOU'RE DOING WITH HER, SHE LIKED ME FIRST!" Something in Hyungwon snapped when he heard that line.

"Jin-" Rizeru tried to calm him down before something worse happened but Hyungwon screamed anyways.

"SHE DID NOT LIKE YOU FIRST! SHE HASN'T CHOSEN ONE OF US YET!" Hyungwon drew his hand back to punch Jin but Rizeru jumped in front of him while someone held his arm from going any further. When Rizeru didn't feel anything she opened her eyes slowly to see a cop, Wonho, holding Hyungwon's elbow with one hand, easily stopping any further movement of his arm.

"What's going on here huh? There've been disturbance complaints."

"N-Nothing-" Rizeru started but once again was cut off, by Hyungwon.

"This man is trying to steal my girlfriend from me, I thought I would teach him a lesson to stay away from my girl."

"Your girl?!" Jin said from behind the girl who wished the two of them would just shut up for once. "She's mine, she's my girlfriend, stop making up lies."

"So you are both dating her?" He raised an eyebrow and let go of Hyungwon's arm, letting it drop to his side.

"No I am," They both said at the same time. Wonho shook his head.

"How old are you boys?" Wonho questioned, pulling out a notepad. Jin and Hyungwon forgot about their hate for each other for a moment, realizing what was just about to happen. Hyungwon looked at Rizeru and noticed the look in her eyes, it was a mixture of 'are-you-fucking-serious' and 'please-don't-arrest-us'. "How old are you boys?" he repeated again. When none of them answered he clicked his tongue and grabbed Hyungwon by the elbow again, dragging him away along with Jin.

"W-wait! It was my fault!" Rizeru ran after them, one of her neighbors came along with her.

"Officer, those boys didn't do anything to this young lady, I saw everything. They are simply courting her till she turns 18, which is in only 3 months." She tried to convince him. She succeeded in turning around but he did not look amused.

"Oh mam, these men have been looking at a minor in a way that a minor should not be looked at, if they were mature enough, they would have waited till she turned 18 to start fighting over her. Now if you don't want to be arrested along with these two I suggest you go back into your apartment." He turned again and resumed to walk towards the exit.

After she thanked her neighbor for trying to help, she ran down the hall and caught up with him again. "They really did nothing wrong." She said, out of breath beside him.

"They weren't smart, they broke the law, therefore they must be punished."

"But-"

"No butts, they broke the law"

"What if I was the one that persuaded them to do it?"

"Rizeru-" They both started but Wonho gripped their arms tightly making them both groan in pain instead of warning her.

"I-I lied about my age the first time I met them, I said I was 19... So technically it was my fault and they shouldn't be the ones being arrested."

"Well... I guess... but they did continue their desires even when they knew you were 17, so all three of you are going to be arrested. C'mon, my hands are full, I'm sure that you didn't run all the way here just to turn back?" Rizeru looked at both Jin and Hyungwon, both gave her a look that told her not to get into the car, she needed to get back into the apartment. But she ignored their looks much like they've been ignoring her earlier. "Good."

"Your neighbor is the nicest woman alive, she tried to help you. You should have listened to your two boys, though, it would have been a lot easier on me and them." Sasha ran a hand through her hair "Okay, we all know how much of a jerk Wonho is now right? Besides, courting her," She made a disapproving noise "There's nothing wrong with that. It's an act of romance, nothing wrong with romance." She sighed and turned to the next innocent girl. "Cheska, what happened with you guys?"

"B.I got arrested and called I.M. When I.M got here he tried to convince Wonho to let B.I go and then they started fighting so they put I.M in jail. Since he gets a phone call too he called me and I said I wouldn't leave unless B.I and I.M could go with me." She glared at B.I for a moment.

"Hey, I could be the only one in here, but I.M just had to try and save me and then you had to come and make things worse"

"So now I can't try and save my boyfriend and his brother?"

"You just came here for my brother! You probably would have just stayed at your house if you found out it was just me."

"Stop fighting, how did you get arrested B.I?"

B.I stormed out of his house, he was mad at both his brother and his girlfriend. His brother had told him about the time he was rapping at a competition while Cheska was sick so their mom told I.M to go check on her. He was telling him how Cheska didn't mention him at all and how she was really happy how he was there. I.M even told his brother that Cheska liked him better because he was nicer.

Stomping his way down the street into a small alleyway, he walked between the two buildings to the big space in the back, there, several people stood in a semi-circle around a small elevated level where speakers stood while freestyles boomed as comeback came after comeback.

At first B.I didn't do anything, he just stood, smiling slightly whenever a harsh burn was put out there, but by the 4th round, the raps were getting weaker and weaker. When he felt like he couldn't take it anymore, he stood on stage and grabbed a mic, the previous person was about to call him out on it but B.I dissed him right on the spot. Hearing the loud crowd going "OHHHH" brought a smirk to his face.

"Anybody wanna face him? Anyone at all?" The DJ asked from behind another elevation, the crowd looked around, trying to find someone willing to try and beat B.I. Just when everyone was about to give up, one of the best rappers came on stage. Feeling less confident, but confident nonetheless, B.I waited for his opponent to make the first move.

The battle started off slow, small disses here and there, but the beat picked up and the crowd was getting impatient, both of them were slightly intimidated by the other, causing them to test waters and see their level of skill. The two of them continued to throw weak rhymes and burns at each other. The crowd was beginning to lose their patience.

"You guys call yourself the best? I could beat both of you with my mouth stapled together!" Someone yelled out.

"It's a strategy! Shut up will you?" Someone yelled back.

"Oh, you think this is a strategy? I came up with thousands of things I could have mentioned by now" B.I looked over towards the crowd and his opponent did the same.

"Oh yeah?" B.I said, his bad mood coming back from earlier. "Like what?" He waited for him to speak up.

"Like..." He was about to say something but because he paused for a slight second B.I took the chance.

"That's what I thought. You're all talk, you better shut your mouth now before my mood get's worse."

"You cut me off!"

"You paused." The smirk on B.I's face added fuel to the fire the other was trying to conceal.

"You little!" B.I ran off in a sprint with the same smirk on his face. He looked behind him checking to see if he was being followed. When he saw the same hater coming at him full force he turned his head again and continued to run. Turn after turn his smile grew wider knowing the person chasing him couldn't have kept up with him.

Slowing down and running backward, he made sure no one was following him again. He ran backward for a while, when his breathing evened out, he turned back around only to see Wonho standing there.

"Officer." He said calmly, he knew that if he seemed suspicious Wonho would throw him in Jail.

"Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Behind those buildings,"

"What were you doing behind there?"

"Taking a walk, it's quieter back there."

"Really now..."

"Yes, sir."

"Well that's not what my friend here says." the hater he thought he was running from walked up with the same smirk B.I had on before.

"Oh, what did your friend say?" tilting his head to the side, B.I made sure he wasn't being tricked.

"You and whole bunch of other people were back there having an illegal rap battle. Well, you do know they are illegal, right?"

"No, I had no idea they were illegal"

"Liar, you know you're only making this worse for yourself. C'mon, let's go" Wonho said, he grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him the rest of the way out of the alley.

"Then when I got here, they let me make a call, so I called I.M and he started arguing with Wonho like Cheska said. When he called Cheska, she got here and asked if Wonho would let us go with a warning but when he said no, she threatened to fight him so she got thrown in jail too."

"You just had to go over to one of those rap battles!"

"I was in a bad mood, I didn't think I would get caught!"

"Well, you thought wrong didn't you?" Sasha rolled her eyes at the arguing couple.

When they settled down, she looked at the last cousin

"What happened to you guys? Wonho didn't say did he."

"This one's a little... stupid anyway..." Hillary said, looking down at her feet.

"Just tell me what happened."

"Okay... Well..." Hillary drew out the L sound for a while before starting her story.

"C'mon, let's go!"

"Where are we going Hoshi?" She didn't resist being pulled along, but it would be nice to know where she was being dragged to.

"The Karaoke Bar."

"We don't have money for that!" Hillary said, pulling her arm back. Hoshi turned to look at her with a smile on his face.

"I do! Don't even worry about it!" He grabbed her hand again and continued his way.

"Last time I checked you were broke too" her statement made him pause for a while. She was making it obvious she didn't want to go and spend money, even if he had money, she didn't want him paying for her.

"I promise we won't stay that long I just wanna sing a few songs. I promise, just a few." He begged.

Hillary tapped her foot on the ground thinking it over. He said he had money, and he said only a few songs so she thought it wouldn't be that bad. "Fine" right as she agreed Hoshi split into a smile and hurriedly brought her into the Karaoke Bar.

"2 please," he said, smiling at the cashier, who looked like he could care less about how many people there were. He tapped the screen a few times before looking at Hoshi and telling him to go to the second to last room on the right.

It was a small quiet room, just big enough for the two of them to walk around and not bump into each other. Hillary sat on the couch while Hoshi scrolled through the songs, singing all the ones he knew.

"Hoshi... You said only a few... You've sung 30 songs already, I didn't even eat breakfast yet. C'mon, let's go." She began to pick up her bag but Hoshi paused the song with the mic.

"No, no, no, no, no. We can't leave yet! You didn't sing anything! And if you're hungry just order from the menu."

"Hoshi..."

"C'mon, trust me! I can still pay if we stay for a few more hours. Now, order what you want to eat then come here and sing a song. Let's see if you can beat my score!"

"I suck at singing"

"Well then Karaoke is not about sounding good, it's about sounding horrible together!"

Hillary rolled her eyes at the quote but stood up anyway, giving into Hoshi's continuous begging. Why even bother trying to refuse.

Both lost track of time, singing songs, ordering snacks then singing again. Although it was fun to sing, dance, and make fun of each other, dread filled both their bodies when they realized how much it cost.

"Hoshi...?" Hillary turned to look at him nervously, her mood completely changed from earlier when she saw he looked just as nervous as she did.

"Uhh..." He said looking at the check.

"Is there some sort of problem sir?" The owner asked, her fake smile was noticeable, well to anyone but Hoshi.

"Yeah, the bill... I don't really have enough money to pay it..." he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh, well that's a problem now sir... I'm afraid I have to call the cops." She picked up the phone as Hoshi grabbed Hillary's arm and bolted.

"Hoshi this is just getting us in more trouble!"

"We might be able to outrun them!" he said, dragging his girlfriend along as the sound of sirens became louder.

EO EO EO EO EO~

"Run until they take us!" Hoshi said as they were getting surrounded by cop cars. When one stopped in front of them at the crossing they knew it was over, well, Hoshi finally knew it was over, Hillary knew they were going to get caught right when she heard the sirens.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Wonho walked up to the panting couple. "Couple of people running away because they can't pay a bill? You know, I would have only put you in jail for a couple of days, now your punishment has extended to a couple of months."

"Month-"

"Arguing with an officer just adds to the punishment," Wonho said, pulling out a notepad pretending to write something down.

Hillary punched Hoshi's arm, keeping him quiet. "Listen, we are really sorry for running officer, it was more like a reflex you know?" She tried to convince but Wonho shook his head and put the useless notepad away before opening the door to his car and gesturing them to get in.

"So you're in here because you ran after you figured out you couldn't pay the bill..." Sasha cleared up. Hoshi nodded and Sasha face palmed.

"Okay. I'll think of a plan. Just... don't make things worse when you're in there okay?" Sasha said before leaving the station. Shownu sighed when he realized he was the one that had to bring them in.

"I thought of a plan too. Don't worry guys, you'll be out soon."


	2. A Day Later

"Why hasn't she contacted us yet?" Cheska gripped the bars tightly before dropping her head solemnly.

"Cheska, it's been a day, it's not that bad," Hillary stated from the crummy top bunk of the metal beds.

"Yeah, at least, they allowed us to be in the same cell" Rizeru commented from the bottom one, she walked over to Cheska and looked through the bars to scan the outside surrounding area.

"They said this was the only cell left and that we were lucky" Cheska turned away from the bars and sat down on the dirty floor, leaving Rizeru alone.

"That's true, but with the way Wonho seems to arrest anyone who was causing trouble, it's understandable. Plus the fact he keeps them here for such a long time, I wouldn't be surprised if they had to open a second jail just for the people he takes in."

"Well, we still got a cell together, and it's only been a day," Rizeru said, slowly turning away from the metal bars and looked at the floor, "nothing that bad has-OH MY GOD" Rizeru glued herself to the bars again as if she was trying to open it.

"WHAT?" Hillary and Cheska both jump and turn to her with scared expressions on their face. Too frightened to speak Rizeru rose a shaky arm to point at the spider crawling on the wall. Hillary immediately moved off the bed in the same direction as Rizeru. Cheska was still trying to see what they were looking at but the spider crawled into a hole before she could.

"What is it?" Cheska turned to look at the two.

"There was a spider. It's gone now." Hillary said, calming down after she watched it crawl into the hole. She turned and saw that Rizeru was still frozen in her spot so she tried helping the shaking girl up.

"I-I s-sl-lept in h-here with a SPIDER we have to get out of here guys!" Rizeru gripped the bars and attempted to shake them, in reality, all she was did was lose brain cells.

"That's what I'm saying!" Cheska said, trying to stop Rizeru from harming herself, "Except... for a different reason than you..." when she was finally able to take Rizeru away and calm her down Cheska sat down in front of the broken T.V. "Why do they even have this in here? There's no screen." She kicked the wooden box underneath it making a bunch of dust fly everywhere she coughed and crawled away. Before the box already looked like it was going to break but now it looked like it would collapse if a speck of dust landed on it.

"Cheska don't break anything, this place is already cruddy enough and I don't want to deal with a broken box." She gestured around the cell while Rizeru commented there would be more places for the bugs to hide.

In the cell there was a single light hanging from the ceiling, it was bright enough to shine through the whole room so they didn't complain about it at first, but when it came time to sleep they groaned when the light suddenly shut off, leaving them in the dark while they tried to find their beds. Speaking of beds, the ones they were given were basically shelves. They were metal platforms perpendicular to the wall with chains attached to the end that reached back to make it look like they were being held up by it. There was one about 6 feet off the ground and another one 3 feet off the ground. They were guessing there was supposed to be another bed on the other side of the wall but a huge hole took its place. Shownu convinced the officers to put a bed there right before the lights went out so they all slept somewhat okay. On the other side of the broken wall, there were small drawers and a cracked mirror. When they opened the first drawer a large moth flew through the bars. Rizeru refused to open anything after that. They noticed the several chalk drawings on the wall along with the weird patterns on the floor and ceiling. The pattern only reached the end of the cell and they had to admit, it freaked them out a bit. It was the only one with the pattern but Wonho and Shownu explained that the workers were just too lazy to finish the paint job around the whole place since the pattern was so complicated.

"Okay ladies, time to eat your first meal at your stay here. Hope you enjoy it" Wonho's fake smile beamed at them as they glared back through the bars. The sound of keys clinking against each other sounded throughout the air as other people were let out of their cells. Once the door was open, the three of them filed out cautiously. They looked around while walking. There were 3 buildings, 3 stories each, filled with jail cells and yet they weren't able to each have their own. Again, not that they were complaining but it was shocking how many people Wonho would put in there.

The area that all prisoners gathered to eat was right next to the spot for those who had to do labor. Thankfully, Wonho wasn't cruel enough to command them to do it, they were let off the hook as they grabbed the platefuls of mush and sat down on the pavement. They looked around to see where the guys were.

"There" Hillary pointed out. 5 guys walked down the staircases, it looked like girls got the very bottom, boys got the very top, and they shared the middle level. They watched them make their way down to the eating area and move to the line to get their food.

The 3 people following behind them caught the girls attention soon after. The 3 of them all wore black masks and all had a different expression on their face. The first one had a white hat on over black hair. He seemed overly excited, there was a visible jump to every step he took down the stairs. Looking at the light-haired male behind him, they could tell he was happy about something but the hint of mischief in his eyes warned that it might not exactly be good. The last one seemed bored out of his mind as he threw a piece of chalk up in the air and catching it repeatedly. He watched the other two as he walked in front of Shownu. He lagged a bit behind and Shownu gently shoved him a few times to keep him going.

Trailing their eyes back to the people they came here with, Rizeru noticed that both Jin and Hyungwon looked as tired and amazing as they usually do when they were woken up. Slight frowns to their baby-faced features and both were rubbing some sleep out of their eyes as they stood front of the two brothers. Both of which were also watching the three men walk down the stairs and get in line behind an unusually cheerful Hoshi.

"Why is he so happy? We're in jail."

"He's your boyfriend, you tell us," Cheska replied trying to hold in a laugh as Hoshi caught sight of the three and smiled at them, making Hillary struggle not to throw the plate, of what seems to be mashed potatoes, at him.

The first of the three seemed confused by how open Hoshi was. The jump in his step stopped as he eyed the other dark haired male. Throwing a thumbs up a loud whack was heard not far off and if they bothered to turn they would be able to see the newly forming red mark on all three of the female's faces.

"Hello, I am Hosh, what is your name?" The weird greeting caused the 4 boys in front of him to create new red marks on all their foreheads as well.

"Jooheon is right here man." He took off his mask and showed the grin he had underneath he held out his hand and Hoshi took it normally and they did a handshake like they had known each other for ages. "What did you get in here for? And how long?" He asked, the hop in his step was back from earlier.

"I couldn't pay a bill and I ran for it. I was caught by officer Wonho so I'm in here for a pretty long time." Hoshi stepped up in line without even looking as it moved.

"Pft, what a lame reason, but then again, there have been worse ones. Those your friends?" Jooheon gestured to the 4 in front of him, they all turned back around while listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah, they're in here for pretty lame reasons too. What about you guys?" Hoshi asked, gesturing to the three.

"This is Minhyuk, that's Kihyun." Jooheon pointed to the lighter haired male before pointing to the last one. "I got in here for illegal rap battles. Minhyuk got in here for prank calling the cops about fake emergencies so many times they found out, and Kihyun got in here for vandalizing property. What are they in for?"

Hoshi tapped the shoulders of the 4 and told them that Jooheon wanted to know what they were in for.

"Lame reasons. We are both courting a girl. We fought over who got to take her out one day and some neighbors ended up complaining about us which was why Wonho came. He accused us of pedophilia even though she's turning 18 in a few months. Plus, neither of us thought of touching her inappropriately at any time." Jin huffed and turned around again. Hyungwon nodded, still a bit too sleepy to process the events happening.

"Underground rap battles," B.I said calmly, noticing the way Jooheon seemed to pay extra attention afterward. "I got someone mad in a crowd and they ratted me out. My brother here came to bust me out but ended up fighting with the officer so he got himself thrown in jail as well. Since he was allowed one phone call, he called my girlfriend and she ended up doing the same thing." He ran is fingers through his hair while glancing at Cheska who was simply sitting there watching him talk. She was unable to hear him over all the yard work but he could see Rizeru helping them out.

"They're just explaining how they got in jail, those guys," she pointed to the three, "are actually in here for legit reasons, like B.I, the first one is in here for illegal rap battles, the happy one is in here for pranks and the gloomy one over there vandalized stuff." Her summary was short but the other two were able to understand enough. "I'm surprised Hoshi didn't get his butt kicked, I expected people here to be harsher than they are."

"Don't go by those stereotypes, Wonho probably throws a bunch of people in here for no reason remember? At least, know that if there are people in here that don't like us, we have them and they seem to have a pretty good cred around this place." Cheska rolled her eyes and tried a small bite of the food they were served.

"How is it?" Hillary asked curiously, still poking and playing with it, moving some of the chunks around on her plate. Rizeru continued to watch the exchange between the men in front of them. Her food had one bite and it didn't look like she was going to take another one anytime soon.

 

"It's better than it looks but I wouldn't eat a lot of it," Cheska set another spoonful in her mouth before making a face. "and don't eat it too fast." she tried to swallow.

"What are they saying now?" Hillary asked, trying the mush, turns out that most of what Cheska said was true.

"They're just talking about who we are and other random stuff. They pointed over to us when you guys were talking about the food." She watched Jin make a disgusted face at her food while pointing at it and asking Jooheon something.

"Do you think they are going to make us eat that?" Jin asked.

"They make us all eat the same thing. It's not that bad." Jooheon said. Minhyuk spoke up from behind Jooheon for the first time.

"It's actually really good if you won't finish it I will." His mask was still on but his eye smile was back. Kihyun had been quiet the whole time.

-

"So you're...." Jooheon pointed at the girls who were currently staring at them.

"Rizeru" Minhyuk spoke from his right. The girl nodded from between Hyungwon and Jin as they ate. She knew she didn't like the food so she gave it to Minhyuk, that's probably how the blonde knew her name.

"Right. I knew that. Now you're Jessica-"

"Cheska. Ch-eska" she emphasized the 'ch' part as Hillary, Rizeru, and B.I laughed. She gave B.I a look of mock hate and gently pushed him, laughing gently afterward when he pretended to go along but actually fell onto the floor, food going to waste.

"Then Hillary" he noted, confident in his answer despite being wrong the first two times. He was rewarded with a nod by said female and a thumbs up from her boyfriend.

"Okay, Rizeru, Cheska," He emphasized the 'ch' part, "and Hillary" He repeated several times as he ate. Looking up at them from now and then.

"I think you got it down," Cheska said, laughing slightly because they were now done with their meal yet Jooheon was still repeating their names.

"If you say so...." Jooheon said trying to figure out Cheska's name again.

"Okay, maybe you don't have it down."


	3. It's About Time!

"Get up ladies! You wouldn't want to miss breakfast like last time would you?" the girls groaned, knowing that Wonho was smirking. They stayed in bed for a little longer before actually sitting up. They sat a little more but began rushing out the door as Wonho blew a whistle.

"We've been in here for 4 weeks, 4! And Sasha hasn't contacted us yet." Cheska and Hillary fumed as Rizeru pushed her plate away.

"I should have just stayed in bed. I don't like the food today anyway." She huffed, just as frustrated as the rest.

"Rizeru, you didn't eat any of the meals they served yesterday. Can you please just eat something? You're starving I know it." Hyungwon said from her left side, taking the tray and setting it in front of her.

"Rizeru please, you need it. Just hold your breath." Jin begged from the other side.

"Fine. I had all the soup the day before so I don't know why you guys are so worried." She grumbled and began eating while holding her breath, making both men happy.

"Honestly, though, she would have visited us by now, even if it was just to say she didn't have a plan yet." Hillary sighed, Hoshi pat her back while eating.

"C'mon guys, it's not that bad here." He said with the usual cheer in his voice. All of them looked at him with a serious face.

"Yes, it is" they recited in harmony, making him slouch and frown in his seat.

"Sorry Hosh, but it does suck here, especially for you guys because you're in here for stupid reasons" Jooheon sat down, after listening to the conversation. "Well except for B.I since he's in here for the same reason as me, but he seems like a nice guy."

"Listen, we'll take you guys up to this place we're going to, we have some stuff there that could make this place a little less boring," Minhyuk said, mainly trying to get Hoshi to smile again because it's never good to be around a sad Hoshi.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," Hoshi grinned, already cheering up.

-

"So what do you guys do here?" Rizeru asked, looking around at the space, a little out of breath. They went all the way past the third floor of cells using a single staircase. Their destination was a rooftop with brick pillars that were set up to look like windows. There were some scribbles on the sides and they guessed Kihyun put them there. They often found him, and he even admitted to drawing on the property with the piece of chalk. The guards allowed it since he was just using chalk. They would be able to take it off anyway.

Surrounding them were a bunch of random objects. There was a bike, tin cans big enough for them to sit on, wooden tables, tools, a deck of cards, a pile of chalk, desk lamps that looked like they would actually work, spray paint, dice, and a cabinet full of food.

"Can I...?" Rizeru trailed off and she pointed to the food. All three of them stared at her with a serious expression before laughing at her face. They told her they were joking and that she could eat as much as she wants, they could always get more.

"Where did you guys get all this stuff?" Cheska asked, looking around while her feet remained glued to the floor. Hillary doing the same.

"It's the storage room. It's where they put all the stuff people need to leave behind before they get thrown in here." Jooheon sat on one of the big tin cans and looked at the two girls. "You guys can walk around you know... it might actually keep us from getting caught since you're keeping the door from closing..." Jooheon pointed to the opened entrance. The two quickly moved and began walking around.

"Oh hey look my spatula and apron" Cheska pointed at the metal object resting on top of the white fabric.

Moments later, all of them gathered to talk about what they were going to do. I.M sat on an old bicycle and Jooheon was still sitting on the tin can. Minhyuk and Jin joined him, sitting on the two other oversize cans. The rest of them were sitting on the ledge made by the fake windows, Hyungwon sat closer to the corner of the room along with Rizeru.Hoshi leaned against the pillar Kihyun was drawing on. Hillary had her spot next to Hoshi while Cheska and B.I made their way to sit behind I.M.

"Okay so..." Rizeru started, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. "I'm sure Sasha will contact us soon, but till then we have to know our way around this place." she locked gazes with everyone for a brief moment to get her point across. When she received nods Cheska spoke up.

"Jooheon, Kihyun, Minhyuk, do the officers know you come up here?"

"Officer Shownu knows," Kihyun stated, throwing a small piece of chalk away since it got too small to draw with. "He's the one that showed us this place."

"He showed you this? He didn't tell us about it... Actually, now that I think about it he didn't mention anything about a plan the whole time we've been here." Hillary set her palms on her knees and straightened her arms to elevate herself.

"Well don't you think that since we all know Shownu outside of his job, Wonho would know something was up," Jin stated, leaning back against the wall.

"He only told us about it recently, a week after you guys came," Minhyuk added in a soft tone. As if he was trying to comfort them. There was a gasp in the room and everyone turned to look at I.M.

"Guys, I have a feeling Sasha has been contacting Shownu this whole time." He got confused looks thrown at him so he continued. "Think about it. Shownu told you three," he pointed to Jooheon, Minhyuk, and Kihyun, "about this place a week after you met us. We met the first full day we were here. Shownu knew we were all hanging out." He grinned when events clicked inside their brains.

"That's right," Hyungwon snapped his fingers in realization. "Shownu wouldn't be able to talk to us directly so he did it through others. He knew that Wonho would be suspicious if he spoke to the 8 of us... We were the slow ones you guys, Sasha's been waiting for us this whole time."

"How well do you know how to navigate your way around here?" B.I asked the three. They looked at him for a moment before looking at each other. "Pretty well eh? Shownu must have known that too. He had to send us people that would help get us out of here. Of course, he knew you guys are coming with us too. Are there any tunnels or pathways that lead out of here without going down those stairs?"

"Yeah, there's one right where-"

"Woah!" Cheska said reaching out for something as she fell back. Everyone in the room stood and B.I managed to grab her hand to pull her back in.

"You okay?" B.I asked, pulling her away from the edge before checking the hole she almost fell in.

"I'm fine, thanks" She smiled at him before checking as well. "So here?" She asked Jooheon.

"Right there. I'm surprised you didn't fall earlier." He walked over and swung his feet over the edge. "We use it if we hear someone coming. C'mon, we'll take you guys around." Jooheon beckoned with his hand before jumping through the hole.

One by one they jumped through. Some stumbled and almost crashed into the others but thankfully they regained their balance.

"I guess we should have told you it would have been easier to put your feet on the rail first." Minhyuk chuckled as the three girls gave him a straight face.

"Anyway," Jooheon broke the awkward silence, "this is one of the tunnels we found a while back so we still don't know our whole way around it. If you walk down the stairs over there," The 8 of them looked at the rusting metal for a moment before turning back to the male, "They lead to the eating area. Or... Right under it. Like I said, we don't know our whole way around this place."

They nodded and looked down the stairs a second time. "Oh," Minhyuk spoke up with his hand raised. "If you turn and go straight through there, it leads to some cells. The walls aren't that soundproof so unless you want to include more people in on this, it's better to move through there with 2, at most 3, people."

"You're not adding more people in on this are you? We can't all be running around here, we'll get caught for sure if we have more than 11 people."

"There's 11 people?" Hoshi asked, counting them all before making a face of realization.

"Is he always like that?" Kihyun asked. Hillary crossed her legs with her fingers laced together.

She looked down and replied, "I promise he's not always like that. He's actually really smart."

The 9 of them laughed at her shy and embarrassed state before realizing they could get caught. Small snickers could barely be heard as they began a mission to search the tunnels.

They split into 3 groups. Of course, Jooheon, Kihyun, and Minhyuk were their guides since they didn't have any experience in jail. They would get caught if any of them went alone.

Minhyuk, Hoshi, and Hillary were one group, they agreed to go back up and search for any more tunnels. Hyungwon, Jin, Rizeru, and Jooheon were in the group together, their mission was to find out exactly where the stairs leading to the eating area went. That left Kihyun to lead B.I, I.M, and Cheska to go the opposite way of the Jail cells. They all agreed to meet back at the storage room before Lunch was served.

-

"What did you guys find?" Rizeru asked, walking over to the wall with a piece of chalk in her hand. Kihyun stood opposite of her, ready to draw what she couldn't. "This is where we are." She said, pointing to the center top of the wall, since she was too small to make the mark herself, Kihyun made a straight horizontal line as an indication. "Around over here," she pointed towards the end of the line, "is where that tunnel is." She pointed to the hole Cheska almost fell in earlier.

Kihyun drew a few more extra lines underneath showing the staircase and undiscovered parts of the jail. "Okay, so we know that here," he pointed to several dashes "There are more jail cells, I know no one was told to go that way but was there anyone that did?" He looked around at the two other groups.

Minhyuk raised his hand alone. "You guys didn't go together?" Kihyun questioned Hillary and Hoshi, wondering what they were doing this whole time.

"I told them to stay here, after like... 4 rounds of searching this place, we couldn't find any more tunnels. I told them to stay here and search a little more while I went to see what's passed the cells. I found out their room is in this building. If you're careful enough, the people in their cells won't be able to hear you through the walls." He told them. The three girls looked at each other and each made a mental note that they should try to get back to their cell that way. 

Kihyun nodded and added a few more lines to the map.

"Wait how did you know it was our cell?" Hillary spoke up.

Jooheon, who was leaning over the ledge, quickly turned with a panicked expression on his face.

"Guys, early lunch today. Wonho's going around cells to call people. If he doesn't see you guys there, they'll be big consequences... try out the tunnel. If we get caught here any chances of leaving will be wiped out."

"But where do we even go?? And I still want to know how you knew it was our cell. What if it's not even our cell?!" Rizeru questioned, walking over to the ledge slowly.

"I hear you guys laughing in there all the time! Now go! Just... Keep going straight until you see it." Minhyuk said, pushing Cheska and Hillary in the same direction Rizeru was going.

When the three of them got through they quickly walked down the dimly lit hallway. They could hear sounds of jail cells opening as they passed.

"Which staircases do we take?" Rizeru asked in a panic. Cheska and Hillary gave her a blank stare.

"Rizeru... Our cell is on the ground floor why would we go up?" Both of them stated at the same time. Rizeru crossed her legs and looked down shyly, a slight blush on her face.

"We don't have time for this c'mon!" Cheska dragged them down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom they went straight but they met a dead end.

"Minhyuk said we would know..." Rizeru said, looking around.

"Guys, over here" Cheska and Rizeru moved over to where Hillary was and noticed the indent in the wall. "Do we move it or not?" Hillary asked.

"The worst thing that could happen is we get caught in there. If we stay here it's the same probability." Rizeru said, taking control and kicking it. As it fell onto another surface she peeked her head through and smiled. "Guys it's ours." she jumped all the way in.

Cheska was the last to get in. They put the cover back the best as they could before acting somewhat normal.

"C'mon ladies. Early lunch today" Wonho opened their jail cell just as they calmed down their breathing. "Why do you all look so tired? What were you doing in here?"

"We were just exercising, we promise," Hillary said in a voice higher than usual. She threw her hands up in the air and walked out. Cheska and Rizeru followed behind shaking their heads.

Wonho checked their cell once before following them out to the eating area.

-

"Don't let us be that late next time, we almost blew it." Cheska dropped her plate onto the table. The ham sandwich almost touched the grimy surface but B.I kept it from falling off the plate.

"What happened?" B.I watched as Cheska plopped down onto her seat.

"Well first off, Rizeru stalled us and asked if we should go up or down the stairs." Cheska rolled her eyes and a blush found it's way onto Rizeru's face.

"I was panicking!" Hyungwon and Jin laughed at her embarrassment.

"Then after that, we didn't know that our cell would be hidden so we spent a good minute wondering if we should knock the cover down or not. When we finally got into the cell Hillary over here speaks in a fake voice that obviously sounds like we're hiding something." she hid her face in her hands.

"Calm down, it's not like we actually caught. We're fine, we just need to lay low for a while." She tasted the sandwich of the day.

"I guess... But how do we tell Shownu that we know about everything?" Rizeru took a bite as well.

"Don't worry," Minhyuk said, smirking at the rest of the guys.

"We already told him." Hoshi shrugged as if it was obvious.

"He said he'll drop off the rest of Sasha's plans in the storage room sometime this week," Kihyun added.

"We'll be out of here 4 days at most," I.M smirked.


	4. Let's Get Out of Here

"-sha" a voice said, disturbing her sleep slightly. She kept her eyes closed and turned in bed, but the voice got louder.

"Sasha" she recognized her name but her eyes remained closed as she tried to figure out who the voice belonged to.

"Sasha" The voice repeated once more. "Sa~sh" the light tone caused the female to sit upright immediately.

"Ew, what?" She whined, rubbing her eyes so she could properly look at the male. She heard a chuckle come from his direction and if she didn't just wake up from a nap, she would have glared at him.

"You finally woke up," the smile was evident in his voice as he got up from his sitting position. "They finally figured everything out."

Pushing her hair back and out of her face, she looked at him for a while. She just stared before getting up and moving towards her laptop. "You... sure?" She yawned, leaning against the backrest after entering her password. Shownu grabbed a chair and sat next to her and they both watched the screen load.

"Yeah, the three guys I told you about, Jooheon, Kihyun, and Minhyuk, they bumped into me while trying to get back to their cells. When I tried to talk to them they just ran past me, I'm sure they saw me, though. When I checked the storage room I told them about I saw a map, it's not a lot but now we know they are trying to get out."

"What do they have down?" Sasha leaned in towards the computer once it revealed her desktop. She clicked on a folder and the full map Shownu gave her popped up. She moved aside so the other could take the lead.

He clicked on the room he was talking about earlier. "Okay, from here, they know about this," He clicked above the ledge, taking them to the inside of the building. "They know that they can get to their cells from here. If the guys had to rush in order to get out, the girls wouldn't have had a chance to get to theirs if they didn't know about this." He pressed a few more buttons to go back to the whole view of the jail.

"That's it?" Sasha blinked at the small information they knew. As she got over it, she moved to a different file.

"I'm guessing they figured it out recently, there was an early lunch today and they probably didn't want to risk getting caught."

"Okay, when do you think they'll be back in there?"

"Tomorrow, I'm sure of it."

"Okay, you need to set this up before they get back in there if they see you, my cousins are probably going to flip and make a whole bunch of noise. These are the plans." She ran the cursor over the page. Shownu took a moment to read it.

"Looks great." he nodded. When Sasha hit print her mom came through the door.

"Sash, why don't you invite him to eat?" The slight stern tone to her voice caused Sasha to sigh and move away from the laptop.

"I was just going to, we had to finish something first." She uttered, slightly irritated that her mother had to do this every time Shownu, or anyone for that matter, came over.

"Okay, there's cupcakes in the fridge too, I'm going to get my hair done. Make sure you lock everything, bye." She said before walking out. Sasha and Shownu followed her, bidding her goodbye at the door before making their way towards the kitchen.

Sasha went straight for the cupcakes but Shownu closed the fridge before she could get to them. "Nuh-uh, your mom said you need to eat, and I'm pretty sure she meant a proper meal."

"Shownu-"

"Sash~!" He grinned when the female gave him a serious face.

"I hate you." She pushed his arm away before crossing her own. He grinned and held up a small heart with his hands while leaning back so she would smile again.

"Is that supposed to be a heart?" She snickered and Shownu realized his hands made a deformed circle more than a heart. He blushed as she covered her mouth to hold in her laughter.

At least, it made her laugh.

-

"Okay, so-what is this?" Hillary said, walking up to the wall covered with paper. The rest of them gathered around as well, each of them grabbed a paper and examined it.

"It's the map, we're really about to get out of here." B.I pinned the paper back to its original place in case there was any significance.

"Jin can you get that," Jooheon asked, pointing to the colored sheet in the corner. He handed it off to Jooheon and they all moved to the wooden table to read.

'So you guys finally figured it out huh?

This is the plan to get out of here.

I'll give to 2 days to memorize it, on the second day at 11:37 pm, the plan starts.

Go to the places pinned to the wall in order.

There are numbers on the back if the order gets messed up.

That route is the safest but if you want, you can come up with your own if 11 people is too much of a hassle.

Just make sure you look at the time sheet of who's on guard in certain places at certain times.

Good luck, if anything bad happens on the way, Shownu will know and we'll come and help.'

Everyone in the room made knowing eye contact, it was finally time.

-

"Ready?" Kihyun asked from behind his mask, it was exactly two days since they got the papers, they had studied and discussed the emergency meeting areas. They split up into the same groups as before, checking to make sure everything was okay.

"Everyone here?" Jooheon looked around at the group, "I.M,"

There was a grunting noise and all 10 of them looked at him weirdly, "What a dork" B.I joked, lightening the slightly tense mood.

"I am what I am man" the younger played along. Continuing with a grin Jooheon called for Jessica, receiving a punch in the arm.

"I was kidding," He laughed, rubbing his arm and mocking the pain. Hoshi and Minhyuk raised their hands when their names were called Hillary pulled their arms down grumbling about how they could have just said they were here.

"Rizeru, Jin, Hyungwon, Kihyun." He finished. The four nodded at him, they all looked at each other one more time. They saw the fear, excitement, and uncertainty in each other's eyes. Were they going to pull this off? Could they pull this off?

"Just what are you doing in here?!?"

"Go!" Hoshi yelled.

-

Sasha pulled up into the back of the building. There were barely any cars or people around as she drove the huge van up to a small garage where Shownu waited. As Sasha got closer, she noticed that he was holding a metal bat. Confused, she parked the car in front of him and got out.

"What's the bat for?" She asked, pointing to the metal object.

"We never know if they're going to get in trouble, this is jail, after all, we never know what might happen.

"What time is it?"

"11:37, they should be leaving the storage room now." He said, walking into the building with his girlfriend following close behind. They relied on the dim wall lights for sight, it wasn't ideal but they were able to navigate their way to the control room.

It was Shownu's day to operate, so they had full access to the view and area the others would be in. Shownu was typing in a few things while Sasha made sure the door was locked.

"Okay they should be right.... here" He clicked enter and it showed a view of the storage room, empty.

"Okay, they're moving faster than I thought they would, they shouldn't be that far..." He said, typing a few more things.

"There," Sasha said, pointing to one of the smaller screens. Shownu zoomed in on the scene and moved it to the main television.

They could see the 11 of them running through the halls towards an empty labor room while being chased by an officer.

"Shit," Shownu said under his breath, he was about to grab his bat and help them out but the guard chasing them suddenly disappeared. Sasha looked at Shownu and saw a slight upturn of his lips.

"What happened?!" She asked, watching the group of 11 split into groups of 3 and 4 before continuing to run. "Where's that one officer?"

"Don't worry about it, they should be fine for a little while longer, there's one more person in on this apparently."

"Who?"

-

"Go!" Hoshi said, making everyone run to the same direction as the only exit.

The girls went through first, the boys right after, all of them ran down the staircase leading to the eating area. Deciding it was taking too long to simply run down the stairs, Jooheon, Kihyun, and Minhyuk sat on the rails and slid down. The 8 others watched them for a while, wondering if they should copy the movement or not. Looking back to see the officer still following them or not, they didn't really have a choice.

With 22 footsteps echoing through the halls, they wouldn't be surprised if another officer found them. "This way," Hillary and Hoshi said at the same time.

"Where are we going?"

"One of our emergency areas" Minhyuk answered shortly. They were led to an empty room, supported by large pillars. Inside, there were several cans and they could see the rail coming from the staircase they just slid down.

"Catch your breath, lock the door, we need to think of a new plan." Rizeru followed Hoshi's orders and locked the door.

"Okay, our route's blocked, Cheska, I.M, B.I, we need to find a new one," Kihyun said, beginning to draw a new map on the floor. He really did carry chalk everywhere.

"We're right here," He drew an 'X' before smudging the area to the left of it. "And that's that door right there." He pointed towards the door Rizeru was coming from. "Hyungwon, Jooheon, Jin, Rizeru, your route is actually right outside these doors." he gestured to the double doors on the other side of the room.

"Hillary, your guys' route is up there." He pointed to the staircase. "Go to the right. It's better if you guys leave now. There won't be as many worries if a small number of us get caught. Go, we'll think of something." He shooed them away.

"Wait are you-"

"Cheska go with Minhyuk's group"

"B.I-" she argued but he gave her a stern look.

"Go." He said again. She looked at him once before obeying.

When the two groups left, the three men struggled to think of something to do.

"We can't go in the same direction as them, it would bring too much attention to that area, we could try going that way," B.I began explaining and making gestures as Kihyun mapped out what he was saying.

I.M looked around the room, observing everything. He picked up one of the tin cans and stepped on it to test the stability. He heard a noise right before he fell to the floor, causing both B.I and Kihyun to look at him.

"What are you doing?" They asked at the same time.

"Look, there are small openings right there, I'm pretty sure they're new because they didn't show up on the map. They have to lead to somewhere right?"

The two other men in the room looked at him and thought about it. I.M was right, they had to lead somewhere.

There was a loud bang on the door and it echoed throughout the room, the three looked at each other in panic. Before they were able to hide, there was a click and Wonho pushed the door open.

-

"Wonho?!? He's the one that helped them?" Sasha asked from her seat, the whole situation was confusing, Wonho, the reason they are in this mess, is helping them. What kind of drama was this?

"I don't know why he's helping us either, he knows, though, I've had a feeling he's known for a while. Let's trust him on this okay? I don't know when he figured it out but look, he's alone. If he wanted to keep them here he would have brought some sort of back up. Plus, look at the trail he took there, he knocked out all of those people, he's trying to help us in some way, for some reason."

"The whole plan was to hide from Wonho while this happened. If someone sees that Wonho isn't on his shift then the others could get caught."

"Wonho's smart, and look at the others, their path is clear. Wait a little more, we'll jump in when they really need us, we can't blow our cover just yet."

-

"C'mon Cheska" Hoshi said, running beside her. She kept turning back and slowing the others down.

"B.I-"

"He'll be fine Cheska, trust me, all of us will get out of here safely okay? But only if you stop looking back, it's slowing us down." Minhyuk said in a both comforting and commanding tone.

"..." She stayed silent the rest of the way and willed herself to stop looking back. Hoshi ran behind her in attempts to make her catch up. It worked in a way but Minhyuk stopped them from going any further.

"What?" Hillary asked, looking at Minhyuk's face.

"There are people this way, something's wrong, lucky for you Cheska, we're going back. C'mon hurry." He turned right as a flashlight shone down the hall. Silently, the 4 of them retreated back to the room, Cheska leading them all.

-

"Stop, stop, stop, stop," Jooheon said, holding his arms out. The sound of gravel rolling underneath shoes and labored breathing hit all their ears.

"What?" Jin gasped, trying to catch his breath. He was bent over, sweat dripped from his forehead before he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Shhh," Jooheon put fingers to his lips, breathing through his nose heavily.

It was silent but a few seconds later, sirens began going off in the distance and got louder with each repeat.

"They know," Jooheon threw his cap to the ground in frustration.

"Why don't we just hurry then?" Jin suggested, beginning to run off to their assigned destination.

"They surrounded us, look up." Jooheon pointed to the smirking officers looking down at them. As their eyes scanned the area, they noticed they continued to grow in numbers, surrounding them as the alarms got louder.

"Rizeru get in the middle." the tone in both Hyungwon and Jin's voice showed that they weren't messing around. She scrambled to get behind all three of the men while they faced the officers.

-

"Wonho?!" Cheska screamed, panting from the top of the rail. The rest of the three came right behind her, reacting the same way.

"Guys-" Wonho tried to explain as Hoshi threw a metal pole at him. When it failed to connect with his face it connected to the floor, causing a loud booming noise to damage all their eardrums. "Hold on let me explain"

I.M was about to make Wonho catch some fists but Kihyun caught them for him. "Let him. He's alone."

"You put us in here," Hoshi said, climbing down from the rail to stand and face him.

"I know." He replied calmly. "Hear me out, do you think that I would come here alone just to rat your guys out? There was another person behind you that wasn't me, what do you think happened to him?"

"Why are you helping us then?" Cheska copied Hoshi, stumbling a little from the impact.

"I'm going to get fired soon." The two girls in the room couldn't help but snort.

"Well, what were you expecting?" He rolled his eyes and ignored her question.

"Whatever, I thought that if I'm getting fired then you shouldn't be here anymore, right? A lot of guards already found out about the storage room, they know your plan so they-"

Just then, the siren went off cutting everything to an end.

"They found the rest of you guys. We have to hurry, you guys have to trust me on this." He pleaded. The 7 made quick eye contact with each other before all 8 of them ran out the door.

-

Shownu and Sasha were already running through the now empty hallways. Shownu carried the metal bat along with them, sure that he would need it when they got to their destination. When the sirens had gone off the two bolted to go help out. The hallway lights had turned red and blinked slowly as they ran.

"You said everything would be fine!" Sasha panted, turning the corner.

"It will be fine! Wonho's on our side now, remember?" he busted through a door and they saw the troubled 4 being surrounded. "There's a lot of them..." He looked around before spotting a ladder. "C'mere," he dragged the female and instructed her to start climbing. "I'll explain when I get up there."

"We can't just barge in there, get their attention and-"

"RIZERU!!!" Hoshi ran up alone, helping the other three to block her from the officers.

"Hoshi?!" the three others looked at him confused, what was he doing here? Why was he alone?

"I heard the sirens, you guys must have been the ones in trouble, I'm right aren't I" he grinned, getting into a stance where he would be able to move easily.

"Where are the others?" Rizeru whispered to him. He grinned and pointed towards the direction he came from. Rizeru was able to see the others climbing up a ladder. Following them up, she spotted the two people she's been dying to see the 5 weeks she's been there. "Guys, don't all look at once, but everyone else is here."

"I saw them," Hyungwon said back, "Shownu's trying to tell us something,"

"If you get back to your cells now, there won't be any further punishment." Wonho came out from one of the buildings. Rizeru was about to argue but she saw that Hoshi was still smiling, something was up.

"We aren't going back, you put us in here for no reason." Jin spat. Wonho smirked and rolled his tongue around his mouth.

"So that's how it's going to be eh?" holding his hand out, he asked for a gun while looking directly at Jooheon. Rizeru took the chance to figure out what Shownu was trying to tell them.

'Trust him' she read. She gave him a look as if she had just seen a ghost, she shook her head. Hillary was waving her arms so she could catch the girls attention. Rizeru had a harder time trying to figure out what she was saying.

'He's helping us' She got, the second part was cut off because Wonho started speaking again.

"Give me a gun!" There were only two officers that ran up and they had a hard time giving it to him. "Good," he said once the weapon was in his hand. He pushed the safety guard back and swung it around to aim at the crowd of officers, effectively making them back up. "Now, get out of the way before I shoot." The officer with the second gun quickly aimed for Wonho but a bat was thrown in his direction.

All officers looked at a sheepish Shownu before all hell broke loose.

"Run!" Wonho screamed at the 5. Rizeru sprinted towards an opening to get to the ladder. She was able to climb and meet the rest of them but the 4 guys were still on the ground floor.

"I'll help, Sasha brings them to the car." Shownu was already leaping off the first story, hanging onto a ledge for a soft landing. Minhyuk looked at Sasha for a moment before shaking his head, as if he was declining to follow them. He jumped off leaving a sighing Kihyun to go after him.

I.M and B.I were about to join when the three stopped them. "Guys! You can't all go down there!"

"Don't worry about it, we're with Shownu and Wonho," B.I said, winking before jumping off.

"Have a good time baby" I.M joked before going after his brother. The three girls looked over the edge to see the 10 of them running in a different direction.

"This way guys!" Sasha dragged the three down the hallway. "The guys are taking the long way so don't worry about them too much. We have to get to the van first, I have the key."

"What took you guys so long to figure everything out anyway?"

"We'll tell you in the car!" Hillary interrupted any answers and pushed them to go faster. They heard more footsteps coming from behind them and it was enough to get all of them to sprint.

"Wait hold on." Sasha stopped suddenly. All 4 of them panted, looking around to see where they have to go. Sasha was drawing an imaginary map in her brain "Okay here" She continued the way, busting through a door to see a van. "Finally" She sighed and unlocked the van.

"How did you get this? It looks like one of those vans that would drive up to a kid so they could kidnap them!" Despite what she said, she was already opening the back doors to the, almost, windowless vehicle.

"I had to fit at least 11 people in here, we needed one this big." She said, starting the car and stomping on the gas pedal.

"There aren't even seats," They said, holding onto the walls during the bumpy ride.

"I know sorry, open the back doors and hold on tight, we're almost at the meeting spot" She commanded. The three girls looked at the eldest before looking at each other and shrugging.

"Thugs life," They all said while laughing.

The sound of tires scraping against the floor could be heard as three girls struggled to stay up. "Sorry," They heard from the drivers seat.

They heard sirens again and the same 10 guys there were worrying about were now pushing and shoving each other playfully, running over to the car at the same time. The girls moved back towards the front of the van as they piled in. Sasha took a head count and Shownu called roll.

"Hoshi"

"Right here" He raised his arm excitedly

"Minhyuk"

The blond pulled off his mask and stuck both his hands in the air, unable to reply verbally.

"Hyungwon" he looked right below him and made eye contact with said male before he continued.

"Jin"

"Here" he raised his hand weakly, trying to catch his breath, a smile still on his face.

"B.I"

"Here," he said calmly, resting his head against the wall.

"I.M"

"I am here," he said, causing a few breathy laughs.

"Kihyun" he gave the other a high-five before calling for Jooheon.

"Right here" he pulled off his hat revealing his sweat glistened hair

"Wonho" all eyes went to the officer leaning against the closed door. He smiled nervously and waved.

"Girls," He said, the 4 raised their hands and laughed a little while bringing them back down.

"And me, that's everyone right?" He asked, signaling Sasha to start the car.

The first few minutes of the trip were silent, they drove around for at least 10 minutes before Wonho spoke up.

"What are you guys planning on doing now?"

Silence filled the car for a while as they thought of an answer. "We have to leave this place, don't we," Hoshi asked the two, former, officers.

"The whole facility would be looking out for all of us now, if we show our faces there we'll get thrown back in under a high watch. So yeah, we have to leave." Wonho stated.

"Then I guess we'll just drive till we find a place that hasn't heard of us," Sasha commented from the drivers seat.

"We should have a cool name for our group, like a gang type of thing," Cheska suggested, leaning her head on B.I's shoulder and closing her eyes to take a short nap. Shouts of agreement came from the usual hyperactive members as they began discussing the name.

"What if..." Hillary started in that high-pitched voice of hers.


End file.
